Dulce Ironía
by KineaM
Summary: Las personas no siempre son como quisiéramos o imaginamos y el irónico juego de la vida y el amor es imposible de controlar... Draco había confiado y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. No es difícil de imaginar... quien más amas es quien más poder tiene para herirte. *Para el reto del Drinnyfest: Frases que inspiran.*


_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes que reconozcan pertenecer a Harry Potter y a JK Rowling. Al igual que este one-shot pertenece al Reto frases que inspiran del Drinnyfest, del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! y a las personas que han inspirado esta historia, viviendo amores y situaciones como estas.

"_**Posiblemente me quisiera, vaya uno a saberlo, pero lo cierto es que tenía una habilidad especial para herirme". - Mario Benedetti.**_

_**Dulce Ironía**_

No podía dejar de pensar en lo irónico de la vida, en lo extraño de los acontecimientos y en esa sensación de frustración al ver lo equivocados que podían estar todos los que lo rodeaban… aquellos de que decían conocerlos.

Por supuesto, él siempre tendría la imagen de chico malo. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho durante y después de la guerra para estar en el bando correcto y reivindicarse a sí mismo y a su familia nada era suficiente para que la sociedad mágica dejara de juzgarlo como si fuese un asesino; para ellos Draco Malfoy siempre sería sinónimo de problemas.

Y por supuesto, ella siempre tendría la imagen de chica buena. Para la sociedad mágica ella siempre sería una heroína… con todas las buenas cualidades que alguien puede tener: honesta, dulce, noble, valiente, fuerte. Ginevra Weasley siempre sería alguien totalmente respetable y confiable… una chica que nunca sería capaz que traicionar, dañar o engañar a alguien.

Era increíble cuán equivocados estaban todos.

_D&G_

Era tarde y llovía, como casi todas las tardes en Londres y como siempre, estaba solo. Sentía frío… no tanto por el clima ya que dentro de su departamento tenía el resguardo de la calefacción sino por la ausencia y el vacío… y se sentía ridículo por sentir aquello ¿Acaso se había convertido en un idiota cualquiera? ¿De esos que van por la vida lamentándose el desamor y desviviéndose por una chica? ¡No era posible! ¡Él era Draco Malfoy!

Con fuerza lanzó contra la pared el vaso de vodka que había sostenido su mano y a pesar de ese sentimiento de ira que había nacido en su interior hace ya casi cuatro meses al ver cómo su vida su vida se afectaba y casi desmoronaba por culpa de ella… no era capaz de hacer nada para solucionarlo. No era capaz de parar, de alejarse ¿Porqué ella era diferente a las demás mujeres para él? Había llegado a pensar que incluso lo había hechizado o que le había dado una de esas pociones para que se enamorara… un segundo… ¿había dicho enamorar? ¡No! ¡Él no se enamoraba y definitivamente no hablaba de amor!

"_Vamos… no puedes seguir justificando esto como si fuese un capricho o un reto" _le reprendió su subconsciente.

Cerró los ojos y lo único en lo que pudo pensar fueron imágenes de una tarde soleada, cabello rojo que danzaba con el viento, una sonrisa coqueta que se acompañaba de una risa fuerte y graciosa y el olor… ese olor a fresias y vainilla que en tan poco tiempo se quedaba impregnado en todo lo que ella tocaba…

_::FLASHBACK::_

La había re-encontrado en una cafetería en Londres ocho meses atrás y como no podría ser de otra manera… todo había comenzado como un intercambio de miradas curiosas y asesinas y frases cortantes en la fila para ordenar sus pedidos.

- Pero miren qué tenemos aquí… al parecer un huroncito saltarín se ha escapado del zoológico.

Él sabía que era ella sin siquiera voltearse a ver, lo sabía desde que percibió ese olor que no podía olvidar desde los días del colegio… cuando en secreto admiraba desde lejos a la chica Weasley. La coqueta pelirroja que distribuía sonrisas y guiños a todos los chicos de séptimo año… a todos, menos a él.

- Y tú comadreja ¿pudiste escapar del basural en el que vives para hacerte pasar por una dama durante una hora en un cafetería exclusiva? – contestó mordaz, como siempre, volteándose para mirarla detenidamente. Solo un segundo después comprendió que ese era su primer error. Ella estaba hermosa, aún más hermosa de lo que era en la escuela. Y a pesar de lo que había dicho… ella le sonreía con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- Veo que no has cambiado mucho tu repertorio de insultos, Draco – ella no borraba la sonrisa de sus labios y él no podía dejar de mirarla ¿acaso escuchó bien? ¿ella lo había llamado Draco? – Vamos, no me mires así… parece que tuviera dos cabezas. Es tu turno.

- ¿Eh?

- Que es tu turno en la fila, Malfoy… la muchacha te está llamando para tomarte el pedido.

Oh claro, ahora veía que las dos personas que habían estado antes que él ya se habían ido y que la muchacha del mostrador lo miraba impaciente. Se dirigió hasta allí y ordenó un pedazo de tarta de manzana y un fruppé de galletas y chocolate. No quiso volver a voltear, había algo en esa chica… en su mirada y es su energía que simplemente la ponía nervioso. Tomó su orden y caminó hacia las mesas; con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver que ella hacía su pedido y que al contrario de lo que había pensado… no estaba sola, estaba con un grupo de chicas con las que conversaba y reía.

Se había colocado en una mesa apartada, mirando hacia la ventana y comía mientras hojeaba el diario. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya pero aún tenía la mitad de la tarta y del fruppé. Se sentía un poco nervioso, como si lo estuviesen observando y por un segundo disfrutó de la idea de que fuese ella quien lo miraba pero lo descartó de inmediato. Se concentró nuevamente en su lectura y su bebida hasta que casi se atora al sentir el particular olor…

- Ey, no te imaginaba como un fan del azúcar en realidad – comentó ella mientras se sentaba a su derecha y lo miraba sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces Weasley? Déjame tranquilo, no quiero que arruines mi apetito.

- No es necesario ser tan agresivo Draco – respondió acomodándose en la silla – hace mucho que salimos de colegio y seguramente nuestras vidas y nosotros mismos somos diferentes, no tienes que comportarte como un imbécil hoy solo porque lo eras cuando estabas en Hogwarts.

Esas palabras sopesaron en su cabeza, es cierto, él ya no era el mismo y su vida ciertamente no era igual. Había logrado sobreponerse a la guerra a pesar de todos los problemas y las críticas y hoy se consideraba alguien más maduro, centrado, responsable y no tan prepotente… hoy era alguien real.

- Sabes – continuó ella con un suspiro – siempre me has dado mucha curiosidad – él la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos a lo que ella respondió riendo – ¡Es cierto! Siempre te miraba en el colegio y tenías ese aire de misterio… de alguien que no comparte sus secretos o pensamientos con nadie. Te miraba y eras todo lo contrario a mí y a las personas que conocía y que me rodeaban… pero no podía acercarme a ti. En esa época era todo muy complejo y tenía mucha presión de mi familia sobre lo que era correcto para mí y lo que no lo era… no siempre decidía por mí misma – guardó silencio un momento como si estuviera pensando en algún recuerdo amargo – pero ahora que ya somos adultos independientes creo que tenemos el derecho de hacer con nuestra vida lo que se nos venga en gana ¿no?

Esto era totalmente irreal para él, ella lo trataba con una familiaridad increíble y le hacía sentir extraño…

- Ehh… supongo – la verdad era que no sabía qué mas contestar ¿qué podría decir después de lo que ella había dicho?

- Y al contrario de lo que crees – se puso de pie junto al chico - los Weasley ya no somos unos pobretones – terminó giñándole el ojo y apretándole el hombro – muchas cosas han cambiado Draco… no te imaginas cuánto – tomó su bolso – no te preocupes, ya nos veremos.

Quedó totalmente anonadado cuando la pelirroja se retiró, más que nada por la forma extraña de los acontecimientos ¿acaso había sido una alucinación? ¿era real?. No pudo pensar en nada más bizarro en ese momento a que la comadreja menor lo abordara de aquella manera tan… ¿amigable?

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar la confusión que su mente tenía en aquel momento y decidió continuar con su día como si nada hubiese pasado, total y encontrársela no era algo que cambie el rumbo de su vida y seguramente nunca más se volverían a ver.

O al menos eso pensó en ese momento.

_::FIN DE FLASHBACK::_

Hoy, al recordar esto, solamente podía soltar una risa amarga. ¿Se estaba poniendo demasiado melodramático, no? Lo peor de todo era que no tenía a nadie con quien desahogarse, su orgullo no lo permitía. No había forma en que pensase posible decirle a Blaise, Theo o Pansy que una mujer lo tenía colgando de un hilo… que lo había engatusado y seducido, le había hecho considerar que todas esas cursilerías amorosas estaban bien y que él podía disfrutar de ellas ¿para qué? La única conclusión era que la Weasley no era tan santa ni noble como todos creían… le gustaba jugar con las personas, lo había engañado todo ese tiempo y él como un idiota había caído en el juego… había confiado y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

A pesar de que él mismo comenzó aquello como un reto, un juego de seducción por así decirlo, sabiendo que no debía ir más allá de lo físico y de la diversión había algo que hacía que sintiera que estaba imantado a Ginevra. Cerró los ojos pensando en la segunda vez que la encontró en una librería… sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar al otro y de alguna forma, en ese instante comenzó todo.

_::FLASHBLACK::_

- Volvemos a encontrarnos hurón – ella le ofrecía una de sus mejores sonrisas – que casualidad ¿no?

No quiso sonar paranoico en el momento pero había algo en el tono de su voz que le decía que no todo era una simple casualidad.

- Weasley - solamente le sonrió de lado y siguió con lo suyo dejándola en la estantería… había algo en ella que lo perturbaba y no lo entendía. Se dirigió a la salida del negocio pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica lo seguía, se detuvo inmediatamente.

- ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?

- Pues la verdad es que si – reconoció mirándolo a los ojos con aquella expresión de valentía tan propia en ella – Quise acercarme más discretamente pero me lo estás haciendo difícil… no captas indirectas al parecer.

- ¿Te volviste loca Weasley? ¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres de mí?

- Te lo dije el otro día en la cafetería… siento una gran curiosidad por ti y quiero conocerte mejor – su voz era casi un susurro al momento que pronunció esas palabras en su oído.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué diablos quieres decir con eso? ¿Estás bajo un Imperius? – le contestó mientras se separaba bruscamente y la miraba como si tuviera una enfermedad altamente contagiosa y mortal.

- ¡Por Merlín Malfoy! Parece que voy a tener que hacerte dibujitos para que entiendas.

Y en ese segundo, en medio de la vereda… aquella chica loca tironeó su abrigo, acercándolo a ella y sin más, lo besó.

No fue un beso dulce, ni delicado… más bien fue salvaje y apasionado… lujurioso. Y para él, en ese momento, eso fue suficiente porque solamente significaba un encuentro físico, y Draco Malfoy era experto en eso de "un polvo y nada más". Correspondió el beso de ella con mayor intensidad, demostrándole quién era él y lo que podría hacerle, devoró sus labios hasta que se abrieron paso dentro de su boca y jugueteó con su lengua, la atrajo a su cuerpo con las manos en su cadera y ella hizo lo propio acariciando la nuca del rubio. Se sintió totalmente complacido consigo mismo cuando escuchó los gemidos de ella. El beso terminó con ella mordiéndole el labio inferior y con las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos, mirándose intensamente.

- Así que quieres que juguemos, pelirroja ¿estás segura de que sabes en lo que te metes?

- Oh, vamos Malfoy… sería interesante ¿o acaso le tienes miedo a lo desconocido? – le respondió – porque yo no – terminó susurrándole al oído.

- Ten cuidado con lo que deseas Weasley – su voz era rasposa y suave y sabía que eso tenía un gran efecto en las mujeres – cuando esto termine seguramente no podrás superarme.

Ella solamente lo miró sonriendo y se alejó caminando por el callejón.

Su voz, su olor, esa sensación de prohibido… todo en ella le resultaba malditamente provocativo. Eso sería muy divertido… al fin podría añadir a esa chica que parecía tan inalcanzable a la lista de mujeres que morían por él. Sonrió de costado, con aquella sonrisa arrogante al imaginarse vencedor de aquel juego que habían empezado. Sí, sería divertido jugar con la comadreja y añadirla a su colección.

_::FIN DE FLASHBACK::_

¿Quién diría que su maravilloso plan resultaría en su contra y que era él quien estaba muriendo por ella?

Argh… ¿en qué momento había amanecido? Sabía que era lunes y que debía aparecer en el trabajo, la última semana entera no había ido y dos semanas antes de eso solo había pasado un par de días y por muy poco tiempo. Estaba seguro de que nadie se extrañaba de eso, les había dicho a sus amigos que estaba trabajando duro en una nueva poción y después de eso les había dicho que quería tomarse unas vacaciones porque no había tenido oportunidad de descansar.

Se duchó, afeitó y trato de lucir lo más normal posible. El espejo le devolvió una imagen que le era difícil de reconocer como la suya… habían ligeros cambios en su cuerpo, él lo sabía, no había ido al gimnasio ni había utilizado su escoba en un tiempo y notaba que estaba un poco más delgado pero lo que llamaba la atención era su rostro, tenía una expresión vacía… una expresión de nada, ni amor, ni odio… nada.

::FLASHBACK::

La mañana no podría haber sido mejor, porque había despertado junto a ella. No podía creer que esa cursilería del sentimiento de felicidad y plenitud que se obtiene al despertar con alguien a quien quieres fuese verdadera. Los últimos días habían sido perfectos considerando que hace alrededor de dos semanas atrás Ginevra había desaparecido por completo y aunque al regresar no dio ninguna explicación para él fue suficiente tenerla de nuevo. El reflejo que le devolvió el espejo era el de un hombre con una expresión que le era difícil de reconocer… un brillo extraño se había apoderado de sus serios ojos grises y no podía sacarse esa sonrisa idiota.

- Nunca pensé que debajo del uniforme tendrías algo tan interesante – su voz era alegre y risueña y su cabello rojo brillaba con los rayos de sol que ingresaban por los amplios ventanales.

- ¿Interesante? – la miró con su cara de "soy-un-dios-vivo" y sin ningún pudor dejó caer la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cintura al piso… quedando plenamente desnudo – Vamos pelirroja, sabes que tus ojos no han tenido el placer de admirar algo mejor.

Ella le sonrió abiertamente, con esa mezcla sexy y dulce que lo enloquecía, se acercó y rodeó el cuerpo del chico con sus brazos… lo miró a los ojos y bajó lentamente sus manos, acariciando su espalda hasta que agarró su trasero. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más, haciendo brillar sus ojos color avellana y se colocó de puntillas para besarlo… lenta y tiernamente.

- ¿Por qué no me enseñas lo que ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo puede hacer, eh? – golpeó el trasero del rubio con una palmada, le guiño un ojo y giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a caminar hacia la habitación.

Draco no podía creer lo que esa loca mujer lograba en él… sonrió de costado y antes de que ella saliera del cuarto de baño, la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama mientras la pelirroja reía fuertemente.

Definitivamente, esa era la mejor forma de pasar las mañanas.

::FIN FLASHBACK::

Su cuerpo bulló de ira y golpeó el espejo con fuerza pero cortadura del vidrio en su mano no le produjo ningún dolor… nada podría lastimarlo más de lo que había hecho ella.

Trató de no llamar mucho la atención cuando entró en el edificio, con suerte sus amigos no estarían allí o no notarían que él había llegado así podría encargarse de unas pocas cosas y marcharse rápidamente. Su oficina estaba totalmente a oscuras, haciendo evidente la falta de uso en esos días. No abrió las persianas y no encendió la luz, solamente se encaminó a su escritorio y encendió la lámpara de trabajo.

- ¿No podías crear un ambiente más lóbrego y sombrío? – la irónica voz de Blaise lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Me duele la cabeza y me molesta la luz – le respondió con un gruñido evitando mirarlo.

- Oh claro, yo pensé que todo era para combinar con tu alegre personalidad – Blaise siguió sonriéndole mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

- ¿Qué quieres Blaise? hoy no estoy de humor para tus tonterías.

- Oh claro que no… últimamente no estás de humor para nada en realidad, es por eso que es necesario que hablemos, ya sabes… de hermano a hermano.

Draco puso su típica expresión de "¿me estás jodiendo?", podía jurar que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Blaise con ese tono de voz queriendo tener una conversación madura y seria.

- Por favor, tendría que ser un idiota para no darme cuenta de cómo has estado en estos meses y no preocuparme… he tratado de dejarte solo para que arregles tus problemas a tu manera porque sé que odias que alguien te ayude o te considere vulnerable pero ya es suficiente de esa estupidez Draco – el moreno cruzó los brazos y miró serio a su amigo – Quiero que me digas ahora mismo qué mierda te pasa y que lo solucionemos de una buena vez.

- Mis problemas no te incumben Blaise, no tienen nada que ver contigo – su voz denotaba molestia y frustración. Lo último que quería era que alguien supiera lo que sucedía con la comadreja.

- ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! ya es suficiente de idioteces… soy tu amigo, tu hermano y no voy a dejar que sigas en estado catatónico - lo miró serio esperando que Draco le respondiera, pero al parecer no estaba dispuesto a hablar así que soltó lo que sabía desde hace tiempo – Estoy al tanto de lo que tienes con Weasley – supo que había acertado cuando miró la expresión mortificada de su amigo – no te voy a juzgar ni te preguntaré algo que no quieras responder, pero es suficiente Draco, ella no lo merece. Tú y yo sabemos cuál es la realidad de la situación aunque no la quieras admitir… ella y tú no tienen nada y sabes bien que Ginevra sale con otros además de ti. Tienes que parar, tú no necesitas pasar por algo como esto y no necesitas involucrarte con alguien como ella… no vale la pena.

El rubio se recargó en su silla y cerró los ojos. Cuando todos esperan que seas de cierta forma: duro, insensible, frío… es muy difícil abrirse y admitir que sientes como cualquier otra persona, que no eres de piedra.

- Tienes razón Blaise… es ella, todo este tiempo desde medio año atrás siempre ha sido ella. Y es que hay algo que me ata, algo que no había sentido con nadie más. Es como un imán para mí y no tengo la fuerza suficiente para alejarme aunque me hiera mil veces – miró a su amigo y vio comprensión en sus ojos y eso lo impulsó a continuar, aunque su voz saliera dura y cansada – Cuando la encontré todo era solamente una aventura ¿sabes?, yo solamente quería divertirme con ella para después presumir que me había ligado a la comadreja menor – su garganta liberó una carcajada forzada – fui un imbécil… ella me cegó completamente, me creí ese cuento de la chica dulce y perfecta… alguien en quien confié y dejé que me llevara más allá porque pensé que lo que me dijo era real, que era honesta cuando comenzó a decirme que me amaba, que yo la hacía sentir diferente y que había encontrado a la persona que estaba buscando. Yo también me sentí así con ella y todo fue perfecto durante un par de meses, salíamos juntos de viaje, pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y hacíamos todas las cosas cursis que hacen las parejas… y después todo se fue a la mierda, ella cambió y era cada día más distante, hacíamos planes y a último minuto no llegaba o las veces que sí aparecía buscaba discutir por cualquier cosa, hacía un escándalo y después se marchaba. Mentía todo el tiempo, así fue como supe que se veía con otros hombres y aunque al inicio quiso negarlo y me decía que era un loco paranoico, con el tiempo tuvo que reconocerlo – guardó silencio durante un minuto y su mirada se tornó en una mortificada, asfixiada y triste – No sé qué hacer hermano, no quería admitirlo pero lo que siento con ella va más allá de un simple capricho o sexo… pero no puedo hacer nada, ella está totalmente lejos de mi alcance.

Blaise solamente pudo mirar con cariño a su mejor amigo y sentir odio por la maldita pelirroja. Había visto al rubio sufrir demasiado en los últimos años y sin embargo siempre había conservado el temple, jamás se había dejado vencer, y ahora veía que en verdad este era el peor momento de su vida… Draco no era aquel hombre malvado sin corazón que todos creían, era el mejor amigo, un excelente hijo, cuidaba de todos a su manera y lo último que necesitaba era ese tipo de energía negativa en su vida después de haber superado tanto. Él no lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera.

- Draco – su voz era calmada pero determinada - debes recordar que eres humano y que tienes derecho a sentir, a vivir y a equivocarte. A veces se gana y a veces se pierde pero todas las experiencias te dejan algo… está claro que a Weasley le faltan algunos tornillos en la cabeza y que tiene mucho que resolver pero debes dejar que ella arregle su vida porque ella ciertamente no se preocupará por solucionar la tuya. Debes alejarte de ella, hermano. No pierdas tiempo y energía esperando que lleguen cosas que sabes que no vendrán.

Suspiró pesadamente sabiendo que el moreno tenía razón, Ginevra se había presentado como un dulce veneno en su vida… y él se había convertido en un adicto. Existe una delgada línea que separa al placer del dolor y definitivamente él la había cruzado pero ya no podía continuar. Sabía que esa locura debía parar.

- Está claro… que tú me estés aconsejando sobre la vida amorosa y las profundidades de las verdades universales solo puede significar una cosa – Blaise solamente lo miró serio enarcando la ceja – Ha llegado el fin del mundo como lo conocemos – bufó dejándose caer en el respaldo del sillón con los ojos cerrados.

Blaise sonrió complacido, lo había hecho bien. Draco se recuperaría de esto.

- Vamos Draquito, levántate, Theo y Pansy nos esperan para almorzar en su casa – se levantó tranquilamente y le arrojó a su amigo el abrigo negro del perchero, una vez que Draco estuvo a su lado lo miró seriamente y le cruzó el brazo por los hombros – Sabes… después de esto, creo que puedo dedicarme a la terapia emocional, incluso ya he pensado un nombre "Dr. Corazón de Chocolate" y el slogan puede ser "El mejor equipo emocional para tu maltrecho corazón" ¿Qué opinas eh? – terminó el moreno guiñando el ojo y sonriendo ampliamente.

Draco solamente pudo mirarlo con molestia, entornar los ojos y después de mucho tiempo… reír. Blaise podría estar loco y ser un dolor de cabeza… pero también era el mejor amigo que él podría haber deseado tener.

_D&G_

Definitivamente, a pesar de no querer admitirlo, la compañía y apoyo de sus amigos había ayudado mucho a que se sintiera más como él mismo, desde hace una semana había dejado su estado zombie y en realidad estaba complacido. En cuanto a ella… simplemente no había aparecido, desde hace dos semanas no la veía pero sabía que así era como funcionaba, ella solamente lo buscaría cuando tuviese ganas y se quedaría el tiempo que quisiera.

Sabía que no podía esperar nada de su parte. A pesar de que conservaba la idea de que ella en algún grado también debía sentir algo por él, tenía que empezar a racionalizar la situación y aceptar el hecho de que todo esto no llegaría a ningún lado y que Blaise tenía razón al decir que la pelirroja no valía la pena, lo había convertido en su juguete personal y no le importaba en nada lo que él sintiera. Ginevra no era la chica dulce, romántica y noble que todos creían que era… o al menos no cuando se trataba de las relaciones amorosas.

- Al parecer tu amiga Pansy piensa que soy una arpía – sintió cómo las cálidas manos de la chica se posaron en sus hombros y bajaban lentamente a su pecho, acariciándolo – ¿tú piensas igual? – su voz era casi un susurro en su oído y su olor empezaba a embriagar sus sentidos.

- No estoy seguro de qué pensar sobre ti Ginevra – por algún motivo su voz también era un susurro y cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba salir un suspiro y sentía que su corazón se aceleraba – has demostrado que estaba totalmente equivocado en la concepción que tenía y por lo tanto, después de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, creo que voy a considerar inclinarme a la opinión de Pansy.

Ella rió sarcásticamente y con calma caminó hasta el sofá, frente a Draco. Con toda la delicadeza y sensualidad que la caracterizaba se sentó, sus movimientos le recordaban a un grácil felino… que observaba a su presa calculadoramente.

- ¿Es decir que tu amiguita logró ponerte en mi contra?

- Nadie tiene que ponerme en tu contra pelirroja – le contestó mientras la miraba seriamente – tú sola has logrado muy bien ese objetivo.

La chica soltó un bufido de molestia y exasperación, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que alguien se estuviera oponiendo a ella. No era así como había planeado este encuentro.

- No entiendo qué es lo que esperas y si estás con este humor prefiero volver en otro momento – se levantó del sofá con la clara intención de marcharse del lugar pero el rubio fue más rápido y la agarró del brazo obligándola a quedarse y a enfrentarlo. Puede que ella estuviera dispuesta a seguir con este estúpido juego pero para él era suficiente… la diversión se había convertido en una tortura.

- Ya basta Ginevra – su voz salió dura y amenazante – estoy cansado de este juego, estoy cansado de que me manipules y me uses a tu antojo. No voy a seguir con esto – su mirada evaluaba cuidadosamente todos los gestos de ella – Tú me has utilizado, me dijiste cosas y me hiciste sentir cosas que yo nunca hubiese permitido ¿Qué sacas de todo esto comadreja? ¿Qué significó esto para ti? – Estaba consciente de que estaba sujetándola con demasiada fuerza y que quizás la estuviera lastimando pero no le importaba… quería liberar la tención y la frustración que sintió todo ese tiempo. Quería lastimarla tanto como ella había hecho con él.

- No pensé que fueses tan aburrido y molesto Malfoy – respondió después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, su mirada era dura, fría y distante - ¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¿Acaso lo que quieres es que sea una de esas tontas que piensan que cualquiera con quien hayan salido o se hayan acostado es el príncipe azul que esperaban? ¿Esperabas que termine locamente enamorada de ti y que te hable de amor, casamiento, familia y todas esas cursilerías? Respóndeme una cosa Draco, ¿qué es lo que te molesta en verdad… tu ego de Casanova o tu pequeño corazoncito roto y decepcionado? – terminó con un tono de burla y sarcasmo.

No podía más con esto. Con fuerza la empujó hacia el sofá mientras giraba sobre sí mismo tratando de calmarse. Esto no estaba saliendo según lo había planeado, a pesar de presentir que ella tendría una actitud difícil ahora veía lo equivocado que había estado… ella no sentía absolutamente nada por él, ahora se daba cuenta de que él jamás había significado nada y que todos los sentimiento que pensó que había entre ellos en realidad había sido unilateral. Todos los momentos juntos, las risas, los besos, los "te amo" "te necesito" "te extraño" que se habían dicho… ni siquiera podía pensar en eso o vomitaría. Podría jurar que todo el aire se había escapado de sus pulmones mientras su corazón latía cada vez más lentamente y a pesar de lo trillado que podría parecer, solamente una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza y salió de su boca.

- ¿Porqué? – giró lentamente para mirarla y no pudo ocultar el dejo de resentimiento en su voz.

- No deberías darle tanta importancia Malfoy – ella lo miraba directo a los ojos, sin arrepentimiento – no es para tanto… desde un inicio yo te propuse una aventura, algo divertido y…

- ¡SÉ QUE EN UN INICO ACORDAMOS QUE SERÍA UN JUEGO! – no lo pudo evitar, sentía como todas sus emociones se desbordaban y no podía seguir fingiendo que no le importaba; respiró profundo y trató de serenarse – Te recuerdo, Ginevra, que fuiste tú la que enredó las cosas… fuiste tú quien empezó a decir cosas y hacer promesas ¿y después? ¿qué se supone que sucedió? ¿te arrepentiste? ¿te cansaste? – se sentó en el borde de la mesa central para estar frente a ella y tratar de descubrir en sus gestos un mínimo atisbo de aquel sentimiento que la pelirroja le había demostrado seis meses atrás. Pero no hubo nada. Sus ojos lo miraban fijo, vacíos… hirientes - ¡RESPÓNDEME, MALDITA SEA! – la agarró nuevamente de los brazos sacudiéndola un poco.

- ¿Quieres la verdad? Pues es la misma que sabías desde un inicio… no soy la princesita dulce y romántica que todos creen – a pesar de la fuerza que sus manos ejercían en los brazos de la chica, ella no mostraba rasgos de dolor o molestia – Me di cuenta de que había desperdiciado toda mi adolescencia llenando los roles y expectativas que todos tenían de mi y, obviamente, rompiéndome la cabeza para complacer al idiota cuatro-ojos más aburrido del planeta – soltó un suspiro largo y fácilmente se libró del agarre del rubio – y ahora solo quería disfrutar de cosas que no viví por tener que complacer a otros… como te dije, es simple, lo único que me interesa ahora es complacerme a mí misma y que los demás me complazcan, y eso, querido Draco… te incluía a ti.

Quedaron en silencio… más que nada porque el rubio no sabía qué decir. Esto era lo que él quería, un cierre para esta locura y tenía que escuchar todo de ella, para que no quedaran más ideas locas de un posible final feliz… Ella tenía que terminar de destrozarlo para que él pudiese olvidar y recomenzar.

- Continúa…

- Cuando nos volvimos a ver, te dije que siempre sentí curiosidad por ti… ya sabes, el chico malo siempre atrae a todas, pero no podía acercarme – se recargó cómodamente en el sillón – y después supe que lo que necesitaba era hacer todo lo que había estado prohibido para mí, lo que todos consideraban incorrecto… Decidí encontrarte y hacer lo que siempre quise hacer… contigo – se acercó hacia él y lo miró fijo con una sonrisa – Solamente quería divertirme, Draco. Vivir cosas que no había vivido y hacer cosas que no había hecho.

- Y estábamos de acuerdo en eso Ginevra, entonces… ¿por qué traspasaste la línea que habíamos fijado? ¿Por qué llevaste todo más allá?

- Yo… no lo sé. Quería experimentar y ver qué sucedía… averiguar lo que podía llegar a sentir. Estaba aburrida.

- ¡¿Experimentar y ver qué sucedía?! ¡Estás loca si piensas que "estar aburrida" es excusa para destruir la vida de alguien! – nuevamente la frustración se apoderaba de él y otra pregunta que no podía sacarse de la cabeza - ¿Qué hay de los otros? ¿Qué tienes con ellos?

- No entiendo qué esperas obtener con todo este interrogatorio – la pelirroja soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos - ¿No puedes solamente dejarlo pasar? No me digas que eres un santo que nunca jugó con alguna chica.

- Pues ese es el punto pelirroja… a pesar de la idea que podías tener o tienes de mí… no soy como piensas, como todos piensan – contestó con amargura – y no, no puedo dejarlo pasar… desde que te metiste en mi vida todo ha sido como un laberinto para mí – estaba siendo sincero, ya no tenía nada que perder - estoy totalmente perdido porque pensé que sabía lo que sucedía, lo que sentías y quién eras pero no pude estar más equivocado – la miró con rabia - ¿me vas a responder?

- Los otros son chicos cualquiera… no significaron nada.

- ¿Como yo?

- Si, como tú.

La realidad chocó contra él de inmediato y la frialdad y verdad de esas palabras traspasaron su corazón como un frío y duro metal. Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a ella y colocó sus manos en la sien… juraría que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar en mil pedazos.

- Ya puedes irte Ginevra, quiero que esto termine aquí y ahora.

- ¡Vamos Malfoy! podemos seguir jugando… dejar atrás toda esa tontería de los sentimientos y continuar con la diversión – la pelirroja le sonreía coqueta y divertida mientras tomaba las manos del rubio entre las suyas.

- ¡Por Merlín, Ginevra! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica y egoísta?! – liberó su mano del agarre de la chica y la miró con dureza – aunque no te importe… mis sentimientos era reales y no seguiré con esta estupidez. Durante meses pusiste todo de cabeza solamente para conseguir un poco de diversión en tu patética vida – se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana – no seguiré esperando por algo que nunca llegará… ya he tenido suficiente de ti. No quiero saber nada más, ahora veo claramente cómo eres en realidad y no quiero tener nada que ver con alguien tan vacía como tú… no vuelvas a buscarme porque no obtendrás nada de mí – giró para mirar a aquella hermosa mujer una última vez y la belleza que la caracterizaba y que la hacía irresistible a fin tuvo un nuevo matiz ante sus ojos – Vete, es tarde.

- Qué irónico… pensé que sería yo quien te botaría - ella se levantó con gracia del sofá y lo miró fijo unos segundos… evaluándolo – Escucha, te mentiría si te dijera que no quise hacerte daño, porque estoy consciente de todo lo que te he hecho… pero también mentiría si te dijera que no me hiciste sentir algo en algún momento… quizás no lo que quieres o necesitas escuchar, pero quiero que sepas que de alguna forma fuiste importante – se dirigió hacia la chimenea para irse – Me enseñaste muchas cosas, has cambiado algo en mí y por eso, te agradezco. ¿Sabes? No estuvo tan mal, quizás solamente este no era nuestro tiempo y por el momento no tengo nada más que ofrecer… solamente lo que ves – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la más sincera y cálida que el rubio había visto en muchos meses – Adiós, hurón.

- Adiós comadreja – contestó él con una sonrisa de lado.

Ella desapareció entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea y él sintió que al fin su vida volvería a la normalidad. No puede haber comienzo si no ha habido final.

***''..:::..''***

Bueno… al final he podido terminarlo y en verdad que me ha costado muchísimo más de lo que me había imaginado. Se me hacía que la idea que tenía de base en realidad daba para una historia más desarrollada porque tenía que profundizar bien en la psiquis de los personajes y todo lo que sucedió entre ellos para entender el porqué de sus acciones… espero haberlo logrado, en verdad fue un reto hacerlo sin alargarme tanto o irme demasiado por las ramas. Además del problema de que Draco se mostrara como una persona real, con debilidades y sentimientos… liberándolo del papel del chico rudo e insensible pero sin que quede demasiado cursi y melodramático, quería hacer una historia honesta y real con cosas que en verdad nos suceden o sucedieron y me gustó mucho como ha quedado, todos somos humanos.

En fin… ¡ahora ya está! Espero sus opiniones, buenas, malas… regular tres cuartos jaja.

¡Un beso! ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
